Better Than Me
by shrtcke128
Summary: Draco gets caught by Harry. He is being forced into helping the Prat, while discovering his new interest in the mudblood. How will things unfold? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

To my faithful readers: I am soo sorry that i havent been able to update "Learning from a Little Malfoy"! I know that it's been ages, and i do apologize for having a major case of writer's block on my part, and working and school have taken up a load of my time. For this i ask your forgiveness. I am sorry, and I hope that one day i will be able to complete LFALM. But, I had an idea for a new story, hopefully a better one than the other two i have written so far. This story will be darker, with angst, and will have a love triangle in it. It should be a joy to write. Please enjoy this new ride:) Love, Courtney

Hr/H and D/H eventually!

HBP compatible!

Here we go!

Better Than Me

Chapter One: Finding the One that Got Away

He had been running for months now. No wand. No broom. No money. No food. No water. And barely any clothes. He was hot. Sweaty. Dirty. Filthy. Like the mudbloods that have inhabited his world for too long now. But no matter. He would get through this. Much like he has survived running from his magical school, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape had saved him. He knew that now. He was angry at first, very angry. He knew that The Dark Lord had killed his father for his insolence in not doing away with that meddler Dumbledore. And Snape had them go into hiding. Well, fuck him. That's what he would have liked to have said to his head of house. Once he had gotten Snape to fall asleep in a cave outside Ireland he had put him in biding hex and ran. Ran with all his might. All of them that had tried to save him could sod off. He would take care of himself. From now on. No more help from anyone. Only himself to rely on.

At first, this had been what seemed like an excellent plan. Except that he found himself drenched in a downpour rather quickly and realized how incredibly stupid he had been. He had been incredibly cold that first night alone. He shivered in the rain under a heavy leafed tree. He cursed the heavens. He had to try and get help. But with the Malfoy pride standing in his way---well, he knew BOTH sides would be looking for him. Death Eater's around every corner trying to sniff him out. He had had to learn how to be stealthy. He certainly didnt want to face The Dark Lord's cruciatus curse. God he needed some help. But who could he turn to? Certainly not Potter! He shuddered at the thought. Potter would be second on his list he was sure wanted to kill him, right after Voldemort. No, he couldn't go to him. Not now anyway. Perhaps when they were in school, but because he had been under pressure from Snape and Voldemort at the same bloody time he hadnt said anything. Besides, Potter and Draco had been enemies since day one. Arch rivals. Go to Potter? Not bloody likely.

Now, here he was six months later crouched low near some kind of camp ground. He had happened upon a precipice and found a small valley below. He had heard voices and seen several fires going. It was just past dusk and now the sky was beginning to be covered with stars. He crept low under a bushel of some sort of flower and overheard a conversation.

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"We still havent found him."

"Fine, have you seen Hermione yet?"

Draco heard Granger's name... "what" Draco thought to himself.

The person known as "sir" turned toward the bushel.

"Bloody hell!" Draco thought to himself. There he was, in all his hero glory. The great Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes. He squinted to try and get a better look at Potter. He looked worn, almost broken. Deep down Draco couldnt blame him. No. Of course, he'd never admit that, but he did have one thing Draco didnt have. Courage. Potter was a few months older than Draco. Which means he had to have been older than 17. He wondered if he had still been searching for those Horcruxes.

Draco had been so absorbed into what was going on in front of him that he had forgotten to periodically check behind him for anyone coming. By the time he did remember that fact he was being hit on the head by some large object because as soon as he had looked up to try and defend himself, he had blacked out.

Slap!

"Wakey, wakey, ferret boy."

"Ughhhh..." Was all Draco could do to answer that annoying voice.

"Come on Malfoy, wake the fuck up!!"

He was slapped again. He shook his head and opened his black eyes.

"W-W-Weasley?" He winced out.

"Nice to see you!" Ron was grinning like he had been given an early birthday present.

Draco could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as he spat on the floor.

"Who hit me?"

"Oh, that...well, it was I who hit you."

"You!? Why you little--"

"Ah, ah ah be a good little Malfoy and maybe i won't do it again. Besides our leader is coming in a moment and he was so excited to hear i had captured you."

Draco rolled his eyes...

"Ah, here he is now" Ron was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"Leave us." Potter had entered the room and had spoken curtly with Weasley.

They were in some of dark tent from what Draco could decipher.

"But...but...Harry..."

"I said leave us Ron..."

Ron glared at Draco, before begrudgingly leaving the tent.

Draco had been shackled with what looked to be some sort of muggle locking mechanisms.

"They're called handcuffs. We searched you thoroughly. No wand or anything..."

Harry had sat down across from Draco. He had taken off his glasses and wiped his face. He looked pale, his lightning bolt scar looked even redder than usual. His green eyes shown in the fire based light.

"Just where have you been, Draco?"

Draco sneered. But didnt say anything, he turned away.

"Look Malfoy, you're very very lucky i don't Avada your ass right now. You will answer me when i ask a question. I am not a patient man."

"Where have you been?"

It took Draco a few moments before answering.

"You're leading this little brigade, are you?"

"That.." Harry started as he conjured a glass of water..."is none of your concern."

"Where is Severus Snape?"

"I don't know.."

"You dont know, or you wont tell?"

"If i DID know i certainly wouldnt tell the likes of you!" Draco practically shouted.

Harry grinned.

"Draco, surely your feeble mind can comprehend that even though you are a death eater, it wouldnt be wise to take ME on. I have faced the Voldemort on a number of occasions AND had to go through the Cruciatus...so DONT tempt me."

"Tempt you?"

"Did i stutter?? DONT TEMPT ME!" Harry slammed his fist down on the table. It made Draco jump, but only slightly. Harry noticed.

"Should I get Neville to bring in some Veritaserum?

"Longbottom??" Draco laughed.

"If he was the one who made it then what the hell do i have to be worried about?"

For the second time, Harry grinned.

"You havent seen any of your 'schoolmates' in over six months Malfoy, Neville is second only to me in combat. AND his Veritaserum is incredibly potent."

Draco scoffed.

"Who have you been searching for?"

Harry searched Draco's mind. He saw flashes of him running from Snape, hiding, being sick from malnutrition. For perhaps a milisecond he had felt sorry for the prick.

"You, of course."

"Me?" Draco was shocked.

"Why me?"

"Because, I know you know where Snape is. He is the key i need to finding the last Horcrux and killing Voldemort. TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I DONT KNOW!"

Harry sighed. He had had enough for one evening.

"Fine, I'll give you until dawn to tell me...if you dont well...it's your loss."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because if you dont tell me you lose all that you have left."

"What makes you think that i have anything left to give."

Harry turned, got up and headed for the exit of the tent.

He turned back around and faced the blonde.

He smiled, "Because I have your mother."

Please review. Constructive critiscm only! NO FLAMES!!!! Let me know what you think. I know there isn't any Hermione action yet. She will appear in the next chapter! This is an intro chapter and i hope you have liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello! some of you were wondering why Harry was-well, not very "Harry-like" in the first chapter...the answer to that is that Harry (as well as the rest of the DA) have been extremely hardened by war. Everyone has changed. This doesnt mean Harry has lost his "softer" side. He is merely tired and frustrated. This has put him on edge. I mean, you would be too if there was an extremely powerful being after you:) Alright, now that that is settled, on with the story. and FYI, i probably wont be able to update except on the days when i am not working. They wont be regular but i will try to be as consistent as possible with my updates! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!!!

Better Than Me

Chapter Two: Regret

Draco woke up quite suddenly. He didnt know how long he had been asleep. He only knew that he had been yelling and struggling for what seemed like a number of hours after he had found out that Potter had his mother. He had been crying for help so much he had literally passed out, his head simply resting on the table that he had been shackled to. No one had come to see him. He felt lost. Potter had caught him and all he could do was laugh at the irony of the situation. Here he was, caught by the very man he didnt want to seek help from. Oh, how the gods above were smiling down upon him this evening...or perhaps it was day? He wasnt sure. The tent blocked out any light that could be seen from below.

His stomach gave a lurch. How long had it been that he had a decent meal? Well, 'decent' wasnt really the right word. He hadnt had a decent meal since he had run from Hogwarts. A good meal though? Probably since leaving Snape. Draco sighed. He had to find a way out of this mess.

The tent entrance opened.

"I brought you some porridge."

"Granger?"

Hermione looked worn herself. Her hair had grown considerably since he had last seen her. Back then, it had been shoulder length. Now, it fell it dark tendrils down her back, almost reaching her waist. The bushiness was gone, probably because it had been weighed down by the hair growth. It fell in light waves down her back. Her eyes looked darker too. Not quite the cinnamon color they had once been, but now more like a dark chocolate. She seemed sad somehow.

"Eat. You'll need your strength."

"What time is it?"

"It's morning. Probably around nine or so. I'm not sure" She pointed to her wrists.

"No watch."

Draco gave her a slight nod.

"How long has Potter been leading you? Is this just Dumbledore's Army here? Or are there more Dark Wizard catcher's out there?"

"Sorry Malfoy. You wont be getting answers out of me. You'll need to cooperate with Harry first. Then perhaps you'll find some answers that you seek. But just so you know, your mother is safe. She hasnt been harmed. She's more leverage than anything."

Draco smiled. He knew she was a pawn in all of this. Whatever this was.

He was about to ask how he were to eat if he were shackled until Ron came in and put him in a lower body binding hex and handcuffed his feet to the chair so he couldnt try to get away. He could now move his arms, but not anything else. Granger gave him a spoon and some water.

"Sorry, it's not that great. But we have to work with what we have. Harry should be here in a minute. Goodbye."

Hermione left. He was now alone. Ron had not even looked his way when he was making sure he wouldnt escape. Not that he really could now. Not with all those wizards outside. He was quite sure there were guards outside the tent as well.

Harry came into the tent as he was finishing his porridge. Granger was right, the meal had been absolutely horrid. But, he was starving and wasnt going to complain.

"Well..." Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Well what?" Draco stared back.

"Have you thought about what we discussed last night?"

"Not really. I was yelling my head off last night until i passed out. It wasnt like you couldnt hear me."

Harry sneered.

"True."

"Granger told me."

"Told you what exactly?"

"That you hadnt harmed my mother. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Potter, you could have simply killed her...Why didnt you?"

Harry chuckled.

"Because I'm not you, your father, or Voldemort. I'm not that cruel."

"Who says i am anything like them?"

"Please Draco, you've got the Dark Mark, that's all I need to know."

"Then you know very little."

"Whatever. I didnt come to chat. I want you to tell me where Snape is."

Draco scoffed.

"Last I seen of him, he was asleep in a cave somewhere in Ireland. I honestly dont know anything esle."

Harry studied him. Stared at him quite hard, sizing him up. It was quite unnerving.

"Look, Potter i know i dont look my usually impeccable self, but quit staring you poof."

"You'd like that wouldnt you?"

"I'm not gay!"

"That's not what i was implying."

"Then what...?"

"I simply mean you'd like me to treat you like some god or something. You'd like to be looked at just because you're a Malfoy. Revered or something."

Draco laughed.

"Oh my God, you've got to be joking...this coming from the boy who lived? Everyone's sacred hero?"

"I'm not anything of the sort! I didnt ask for this, you know that!"

"Why are you keeping me here!? You know i dont know anything. At least let me see my mother!"

"No!"

"Potter, when i get out of this..."

"You'll what exactly? Kill me!? Dont forget! You dont even know how to conjure a proper patronus, Malfoy! Dont forget who's the one in charge here!"

Draco chuckled.

"Potter, you're leading a useless war. You might have your people behind you but you arent gaining anything by having me here!"

"Oh...?"

"Yes, oh. You forget who fled! I didnt kill your precious Dumbledore! Snape did that, remember?!"

"SHUT UP!!! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHO DID IT!"

Harry was practically kissing Draco he was so close to him. Draco could see the sweat glistening off his pores.

"What is going on in here!??!" Hermione had entered the tent with her arms cross and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing." Harry had stood up and crossed the tent.

"It doesnt sound like nothing, Harry."

"Sorry, things got out of hand."

Draco laughed. "Listening to the mudblood are we? Are you the leader, or is she? Some chosen one you are...taking orders from a mudblood!"

Potter pulled out his wand and shoved it practically inside Malfoy's throat. It was choking him.

"Call her that ONE MORE TIME, and so help me God..."

"Harry...no! It's not worth it. We NEED him!" Hermione was tugging at Harry's arms.

Potter was on the verge of hyperventelating he was breathing so hard.

"Excuse me..." Potter left with a huff.

Hermione turned toward Draco after watching Harry leave.

"Malfoy...if you're going to be an ass, at least take into consideration he is trying to help this world. That includes you!"

"Right...oh yes, i keep forgetting..." Draco rolled his eyes.

Granger sat down and sighed.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

Draco looked at Granger quite seriously.

"How long have you been at this?"

"Why should i give you any answers...you just insulted me for the millionth time! Maybe i should have let him curse you!"

"HOW LONG GRANGER!?"

"For about six months now. After you and Snape left...He-Harry didnt return to school. Ron and I wanted to be there for him. And of course, the rest of the DA found out. They wanted to help too. You know, anything they could do and all that." Granger wiped her eyes.

Draco looked up at the so-called ceiling. He let out a long breath.

"I really dont know anything else." He said softly.

"I figured as much. Why else would we have caught you by yourself with nothing on you."

"Why does he have my mother?"

"Once you both calm down, maybe i'll talk to him into giving you some answers. But there will be considerations to those answers."

"Why are so you fucking cryptic?"

"It's not my place to say. There is only one person who can help you. And you just aren't willing to help him. Harry is a much better person, man,wizard than any of us realize."

"Oh my god, i've just figured it out."

"You're sleeping with him!"

"What!?"

"You are, arent you!?"

"And just where the hell did you deduce that Malfoy!?"

"It's quite obvious. Probably one of the reasons you and Weasel havent even exchanged a glance."

"You've only been here for a few hours! How the hell would you know that!?"

"Again, obvious..."

Ron came in the tent.

"Come on Hermione. Harry wants a word with you."

"Bind him again."

Ron nodded and muttered the hex leaving Draco in his wake.

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here i am readers, ready for the third installment of "Better Than Me". This story isnt catching that many eyes as i'd have hoped for, but maybe with time it will! Enjoy the 3rd chapter!

Better Than Me

Chapter Three: Love is a Battlefield

She opened his tent.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her. She was so beautiful. He couldnt remember the last time he had seen her looking so simple, so perfect. He missed her so much. They hadnt spent a night together in so long, and the last time they were was almost three months ago. Everything was so much simpler then.

Their love had been a slow start. At first, Ron was angry. He had always had a soft spot for the brunette witch, but realized their love was not as spot on as people would like to believe. They were always fighting and at each other's throats. Harry seemed to calm Hermione. He really brought out her best. So Ron had let her go.

"You sent for me?" Hermione asked with inquiring eyes.

"Yes." Harry turned towards her, leaving his notes on the small wooden desk in the corner of the tent.

He approached her slowly.

He gave her a soft smile.

"What is it?"

He came to stand in front of her, lifting his hand up to stroke her cheek.

He softly spoke, "I have missed you."

Hermione smiled, clearly seeming a tad nervous.

"I have too. But, but Harry we cant do this here. Not now, at least. Anyone could walk in."

"Who says we were going to do anything?"

"Well, it's just that, not everyone knows we're together. We need to stay professional. You're the leader here!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, with you as my girlfriend, i dont think i could ever forget that little tidbit."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Harry sighed.

"Nothing! Look, Hermione, i have just been so frustrated. I want to be with you so badly. I ache. I really ache! Please, just let me have a few minutes with you, alone. No talking. No fighting. Please just let me kiss you." He had brought his voice down to barely above a whisper.

"I love you." Harry leaned down to rest his forehead on hers.

Hermione looked sheepishly up at her wizard. My. He was so amazing. He had seen so much in his barely seventeen years. If this was what he wanted, even only for five minutes, she'd allow it. Not just for him, but for her too. They'd both been denied each other for so long. This war had made both of them on edge. Romance was gone and out the window six months ago. When they had begun their relationship. But they had to put personal feelings aside. Sex however, well, it was few and far between. But there were nights when they would let themselves go for a few hours. They never expressed it, but they were terrified. Hermione could swear she was going to give herself an ulcer, from worry over Harry. Voldemort's grasp was looming overhead, and she was terrified that her boyfriend would die. Harry was scared of losing Hermione to Voldemort. That he was would kill his last link to survival. That he literally wouldnt have anything to live for after this was all over. If he lost her, he'd be dead anyway.

"I love you too."

Harry leaned down and kissed her so softly, Hermione could swear she couldnt feel it.

She stood on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss. Tongues intertwined and she felt Harry pull her closer to him. His strong Quidditch arms wrapped around her and she could feel that familiarity warm her to her core. Safe was how she described it. She felt at ease now. His hands were on both cheeks running circles around them. Harry uttered a soft moan. It made her want to cry. She was just so scared.

She slowly pushed him away. Gently she backed up.

Harry's look said it all. Rejection. In the worst sense.

"Harry, we need to be careful."

She took a step forward and kissed him once more. Her lips lingering on his, hoping he'd understand why she couldn't allow it go further. Too much was at stake right now.

Harry let out a breath and nodded.

"Please promise something."

Hermione gazed up at him.

"What's that, my love?"

"Please promise me, when this is all over...when i kill Voldemort, that we'll stay locked up for at least a week shagging each other senseless."

Hermione laughed.

"Of course."

Harry winked at her as she left his quarters.

She couldnt wait for that week to come.

Ron was waiting outside for Hermione to give him the okay to see Harry. He was Lieutentant of this army of Harry's and he took it very seriously. Hermione nodded to Ron as he made his way inside the tent.

The cool night air was filling the sky. The breeze cooled her burning cheeks. She wasnt sure if it was from the kiss Harry stole, or from something else. She really hoped she wasnt coming down with something. She decided it was best to call it a night and return to her tent.

She hadnt been sleeping because of her worry over the war, so she hoped turning in early would help her get a good night's rest. She was walking over to her tent when she heard a retching sound.

"What--?"

She noticed it was coming from Malfoy's holding tent.

Rolling her eyes and entering, she was about to ask him not to wake the camp when she saw he was slumped over, and coughing up a dark liquid.

"Malfoy!"

She ran over to his side and heaved him up so he was looking at her.

"Granger...help..." He wasnt able to finish because he passed out.

There was a pool of blood on the floor.

Where was that damn guard that was supposed to be outside his tent!?!

She would murder him!

If their only link to Snape died, Harry would blow a gasket!

"Someone, help!! HARRY!" she bellowed.

Harry and Ron came charging out of the tent and ran towards their friend.

"What's going on!?" Harry demanded.

"Malfoy--he--" But Harry wasnt listening, he had already ran into the tent wand drawn.

"MEDIC!"

A healer came running and went into the tent.

"He has been hit with a Sectumsempra curse, General."

"Jesus, it figures, we'd need Snape for something like this!" Harry was at a loss.

They HAD to save Draco. Or all would be lost.

Harry turned toward the two people he trusted most.

"Ron, find out who did this, THAT's AN ORDER!"

Ron stiffened. "Yes, Sir!"

"Anything i can do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, get some water and towels. He's lost a lot of blood."

Hermione nodded exiting.

Harry ran a hand through his black, unruly hair.

"Come on, Ferrett, come back to us. If you live, i swear i'll let you see your Mum. Draco, COME ON!" He put a hand down to Malfoy's pulse. It was barely there. He leaned down to his chest listening for his heart. It was very irregular.

Hermione came back with towels and water. Harry poured the water, after tearing open Draco's chest and found the wounds and pouring the water on it. Then he dabbed as best he could some of the blood away.

Neville entered.

"I heard, sir. Here, let me."

Neville muttered some healing incantation over and over again. It seemed to help because Malfoy's color was slowly returning. Well, not that he had much color to begin with, but at least he didnt look see-through now. Harry felt his pulse, his heartbeat seemed to get stronger.

"Well done Neville. Well done." Harry grinned slightly towards his former Gryffindor roommate. Neville nodded.

"I'll have to keep saying this incantation for the next few hours or so. But I'll need some help keeping him restrained."

"I'll do it." Hermione spoke up looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, agreeing to let her take on the task.

"It was me who found him, I should be the one to make sure he's alright."

"It's settled then." Harry said pushing up his glasses.

"Where is Ron?"

"I'm here!" Ron came jogging over, wand out.

"Any word on who it was that did this?"

"Yes sir. It was Dawlish. One of the former death eaters in disguise. Polyjuice potion apparently."

"Dammit! How could we have not noticed!?"

Ron shrugged.

"Find him, and bring him to me. I want him alive." Harry said, giving Ron the order.

Ron nodded slightly and took two more of the DA with him. They wouldn't be making anymore mistakes. They couldnt afford to.

Harry looked over at Neville and Hermione who were now levitating Draco to have him placed in the hospital ward. He looked worse for wear but Harry had a feeling that the stubborn ex-Slytherin would pull through. Malfoy had a habit for being annoyingly kill-proof.

"At least that's what I hope." Harry said aloud to himself.

He rubbed his eyes and marched off to follow Neville and Hermione.

This was going to be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know its been months, but with work, HP:OOTP coming out in theaters and then of course DH reading. life has been full. but even though that i havent gotten that many reviews for this story, i still hope people are enjoying it. so, for those of you who have been reviewing and have read so far, enjoy the next chapter:)

P.S. Obviously, this story doesnt involve HP:DH. so there wont be any spoilers for it. but if anyone would like to email me and discuss they loved the final installment of the series, feel free. it was my favorite by far, and a joy to read. Harry kicked ass:)

Chapter Four: Learning your place

Harry stepped inside the healer tent. Neville had placed Draco on a gurney and he was trying to keep him awake.

"Malfoy, it's Longbottom. Can you hear me?"

Malfoy's answer came in a gurgle.

Neville looked up from Draco and gave a worried look to Harry, who was standing at the entryway.

Harry approached the bed.

"Neville, let me."

Harry placed his hands underneath the blonde's head, lifting him up slightly.

"Draco, I've brought someone here to see you"

Malfoy winced at being moved.

But, through the bright lights he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. His mother.

She had been crying. And she ran toward her son. She gently pushed Harry out of the way and held him with all her strength.

"My boy. My son. I thought i had lost you."

Draco could only wince.

Narcissa was so very distraught. Why couldnt they stop this?

Who had done this to her child?!

"Potter, you must find out who did this!"

"We know."

"Then...well...who!?"

"It was Dawish, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa wasnt surprised really. But found herself unable to hold in a gasp.

Lucius and herself had been very close with the Dawlishes siince Draco had been a baby.

She looked back to down at Draco, who seemed to be closing his eyes.

"He'll be alright."

Narcissa looked up into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter.

She nodded and stood.

"Please contact me when he wakes."

Harry nodded. She turned to leave but then stopped just before departing.

"Draco always was so jealous of you. He would never admit this, so please dont tell him you know but...well in a strange sort of way, he always admired you for doing what he couldnt."

Harry looked at her, confusion written across his brave face.

"And that is..."

"Standing up for what is right. What you believe in."

Narcissa gave Harry a smile and left.

Harry turned back to the sleeping Slytherin. Sighing he looked down at his...well...he wasnt quite sure what they were. It had been months since they'd seen one another. But he had a feeling they werent enemies...exactly.

He got up, stretched and left. Hermione was waiting outside.

"I'll look after him."

Harry smiled at her. Kissed her cheek and left for his sleeping quarters.

Hermione entered the tent not at all surprised to see Draco was sleeping. He had finally given in to what his body needed so badly...rest.

Hermione grabbed a chair and pulled it closer as to keep a watchful eye on the sleeping fugitive.

It wasnt that she never noticed, but Draco really was handsome...that is, when he wasnt scowling or smirking.

She slowly reached out a hand to wipe a stray hair from his face. He really did look like an angel...or one of those creepy kids from VIllage of the Damned. His hair was just SO blonde. She grinned a little. She couldnt believe they were here. Harry housing his so called enemy. What were they going to do once this was all over? Or better yet, when Draco finally recovered and wanted to see his mother? Would he escape? Would he stay and help?

Hermione sighed.

All they could do now was wait.

She looked at him again. He really was...beautiful.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to get me some water? My throat is parched." Malfoy had woken up. Well in retrospect he had only been out for about half an hour.

"Nice to see you're feeling better."

"Better is not the quite the wording I would choose Granger."

"Your mother came to see you."

"Yes, i know."

"Open your eyes, Draco."

He complied.

"They arent so cold looking now."

"What?"

"Your eyes...they arent quite so foggy, silver. They are more a bluish hue."

Draco smirked.

"Yes...well..." Draco wasnt sure how to respond so he merely closed his eyes again.

"Malfoy..."

"What, Granger?"

"I'm glad you got to see your mum. She came rushing to your side. She-she loves you. It seems. Very much so."

"Well, yeah. She is my mother."

Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"We're actually having a civil conversation."

"Yeah, about me. Anything about me is very civil, prestine."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As nice as this is talking to you miss know-it-all, I would like to see my mother."

"Alright."

She got up from her chair and started to walk out.

"Granger..."

"Yes...?"

"Thank you...for saving me. You could say...I'm in your debt."

"You're welcome...i think."

Hermione left the tent to fetch Harry and Mrs. Malfoy.

She retuned a few minutes later with Harry and Narcissa to find Malfoy sitting up, albeit not looking at all comfortable.

"D-draco? Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother. A little shaken up. Possibly slightly woozy. But otherwise, I'm fine."

Narcissa turned toward Hermione.

"Thank you Miss..."

"You're welcome. The name's Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Yes, i remember the Quidditch World Cup, you and Potter."

They shook hands and Mrs. Malfoy returned to her son.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Harry inquired of his girlfriend.

"No, just idle chi-chat. Nothing interesting."

Harry nodded.

"Just dont get too involved. Draco is still dangerous."

Hermione just looked at Harry. He blinked at her and then left without another word.

Narcissa left a few minutes later after giving her son a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, son."

Draco nodded his goodbye and goodnight.

"So..."

Hermione looked over at the so-called death eater and waited for him to continue.

"Does this mean i have to turn into some goody-two-shoes or something?"

"No...to be honest, just because we saved your life doesnt mean you owe us anything. It is completely up to you."

Draco looked stricken.

"My, my...times do change then dont they?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

Draco chuckled.

"I mean, back when we were at school together you'd be telling me to shove off or something that i'd better be in Potter's debt, and all that."

Hermione understood.

"Yes, i suppose so. But we've all changed because of this sodding war, havent we?"

"Yes, but it stil doesnt mean i've chosen a side. I mean, i'm on MY side of course, but i have no idea what to think. I mean, granted I havent given you cause to release me. And yet, i also havent given you reason to keep me tied up either."

"I konw. But this is Harry's battalion. We are all very greatful for him. I mean, would YOU have done the things he has done?"

"Good God no! Sometimes i wonder if Potter really does have some sort of death wish. I mean, the Dark Lord is out there, right now, looking for him. And Potter is begging for him to come at him. He's ever the bloody hero."

"Harry has every right to be!"

"Why havent you said anything about Weasel?"

"I-what?"

"Weasley? Where is he? It's been a while since he's graced us with his ever so annoying presence. Not fighting are you?"

"W-no. No, we arent. Ron and i are fine. Not that' it's any of your business."

Hermione crossed her arms.

Draco grinned.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"No, Ron and i have only been the best of friends."

"Oh, so then it's the boy wonder you've set your sights on is it?"

"Malfoy, its none of your concern. You dont even know any of us!"

"Sure i do! Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer as they always say. I knew that one day you'd shag one of them. I wonder if the weasel cries in his pumpkin juice nightly because of it. Everyone knew he had it bad for you, mudblood."

"SHUT UP! Where did all this come from anywyay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why sudden interest in my life, Malfoy? Too bored of yours? Or is because you're too scared so you have to belittle others to make yourself feel better?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, cry me a bloody fucking river, Granger!"

"Why dont we just set you free anyway, maybe you'd FINALLY learn your place after Voldemort crucio's your ass!"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

Hermione practically pounced. She was on him faster than he could blink.

"Let us not forget who ran after killing Dumbledore..."

"I didnt..."

"It doesnt matter! You were there with Snape! To me, to Harry that is as good as killing him. Harry will always be better than you, because he believes in what he is doing. Because he is selfless, caring, and above all, forgiving. You'll never be better than him, you'll never be because you are nothing but a sodding, little, tool. I hope Voldemort finds you and when he does, i hope he puts your in your place. That way you might be something i dont think you've ever been your whole life!"

"Oh yea, and what's that, Granger!?"

"Humbled. You need to learn your place, Malfoy before someone else does it for you!"

And with that she fled.

Fled to cry in those awful memories that wound them all in this mess in the first place.


End file.
